No digas nada
by Trunk.Of.Ammunition
Summary: Papá le pidió que no dijera nada. Papá le pidió que hiciera cosas para el. ¿Pero qué pasa cuando haces las cosas, no solo porqué papá te las pide?


10 Años

10 Años.

Era hora de aceptar la realidad. Sus padres no congeniaban como antes, aunque, si se ignoraban los gritos y las peleas nocturnas, la vida podía ser llevadera. A los 10 años la vida para Bill era dulce. Inocente, pequeño niño que no tenía miedo a nada, pues no había nada que temer. Tenía un hermano maravilloso, que, a pesar de a esa edad ya mostrar signos de ser un futuro pervertido sexual, era amoroso con el.

Bill siempre había sido más inocente. A diferencia de Tom, que ya buscaba ver debajo de los vestidos y faldas de las jovencitas en la calle.

Simone siempre había sido una madre ideal. Les daba su merecida libertad, y los cuidaba. O al menos eso creía.

-Bill... ven acá-. La voz de Jörg sobrepasó el volumen del televisor. Bill estaba sentado en el sofa, viendo un partido de Beisbol. Nunca había sido gran fanático de los deportes, pero su papa si lo era. Y aunque eso implicara sentarse en un sofá a ver un juego que ni entendía Bill haría lo que fuera por hacer felíz a su papá. Lo que fuera.

Bill tenía una costumbre. Cuando estaba en la casa, en vez de caminar, gateaba como perro. Era algo que Simone veía cómico, pero removía un sentimiento extraño en Jörg.

Bill, se tiró al piso y gateó, hata quedar a los pies de su padre. Este tenía una mirada extraña, como si dudara de decír lo que pendiera de su lengua.

-Pues... Nada olvidalo, regresa al sofá-.

Bill se acercó más a donde estaba sentado Jörg, y se puso entre sus piernas-.

-Dime papi-.

Jörg se enderezo en su asiento, estaba rojo y sudaba. Se debatía interiormente entre la indesicion y el deseo.

-Bill... Cuanto amas a tu papá?-.

-Mucho... si papi mucho-. Inocencia de 10 años.

-Mucho?-.

-Si-.

-Bill... Prometes no decír nada si papi te pide algo verdad?-.

-¿Qué quieres papi?-.

-Pero dime Bill, ¿Le diras a mamá o a Tom? Porque papi no quiere que le digas a mamá ni a Tom-.

-No papi, si tu no quieres no le dire a mamá. O a Tom. A nadie-.

-¿Seguro?-.

-Si papi, lo que tu quieras-.

-Bien... Necesito que hagas algo para papá, Bill. Pero recuerda que no le puedes decír a nadie. A nadie.

-No le diré a nadie, si papá no quiere-.

-Bien-.

Una sonrisa lasciva se dibujo en el rostro de Jörg Ya no seria su padre. No. Nunca más. Bajó sus manos hasta donde estaba su abultado pantalón, y se abrió el boton. Bill lo miraba con una interrogante, no sabía que queria su papá. A los 10 años jamas sabría eso. Pero Bill amaba a su papá, y haría lo que fuera por hacerlo felíz. Lo que fuera.

Bajó el cierre del pantalón, y se incorporo a los ojos asombrados de Bill dejando ver su erección, en toda regla. Bill se enderezó desde donde estaba arrodillado entre las piernas de su papá, mirando incrédulo.

-Ven Bill, acercate-.

Y así lo hizo. Puso sus manos a cada rodilla de su papa y se acerco, cara a cara con el miembro de su papá, curioso de lo que su padre le pediría.

-Tu quieres a tu papá, ¿Verdad Bill?-. Bill no dudó en responder un sí, agitando su cabeza. - Pues papá necesita que hagas algo Bill. Papá necesita que con tu mano, tomes esto y lo jales muy suavementel-.

Bill levanto una de sus manos, y con dedos inexpertos tomó el miembro, rodeandolo con estos. Lo tomó desde la base y deslizó su mano hasta la punta, haciendo que Jörg se revolviera en su sillón.

La música del partido de Beisbol, ahogó un grave gemido que salio de la garganta de Jörg.

-Buen niño Bill. Ahora hazlo de nuevo, pero más fuerte-.

Y, obediente e inocentemente asi lo hizo. Y su padre le pidió que lo hiciera una y otra vez. No sabía que hacía, ni mucho menos que causaba en su papá, pero lo estaba haciendo evidentemente felíz, y eso era lo que quería.

Sonó el ruido inconfundible de la puerta de la cochera abriendose, lo que hizo que Jörg se exaltara, y se acomodara, vistiendose de nuevo. Palmeó la cabeza de Bill, como si perro fuera, diciendole que bien había estado y que jamás le dijera nada a nadie.

Bill se quedo arrodillado en el piso, sin saber que decir, mientras veía como su papá se iba escaleras arriba, y escuchaba como una alterada Simone, regañaba a Tom, mientras entraban por la puerta de la cochera.

-Y que sea la última vez que me llaman del colegio, por alguna de tus travesuras...- Culminó esta, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Aliviado de que el regaño hubiera terminado, se fue a la sala a ver televisión. Bill estaba aún en el piso, pensativo.

-¿Bill...?-.

-¿Qué pasa, tomi?-.

-¿Qué haces en el piso?-.

-Eh... nada-.

No le diría. Se lo prometió. Se lo prometió a ese hombre bueno que tanto amaba. A su papá.


End file.
